Cato's Crush
by shortielocks
Summary: The 74th Hunger Games are not just about Katniss and Peeta. Oh no and if Cato would let you think that, then you would not be reading this right now. Cato believed his Hunger Games would be a blast. There would be no obstacles in the way but a weakness arrises in his armour - a crush he cannot seem to shake and may even cost him his life.
1. The beginning of the victory

Today is reaping day. Today, as my name is called up I will be the seventy-four hunger Games victor. This is my time to shine and I have prepared myself for these Games all my life. I will slice, dice and puncture my way to victory. I don't care if I have to volunteer, today will be the day I stand on that stage. There is no doubt about it. Today my parents will be proud of me. Today the whole of Panem will see me for the first time and adore me. Today people all around this country will be betting for me to win.

_Stand proud,_ I command myself as we all wait for Incuras Rea to appear out of the Justice Building. In the huge crowd we look like snowed rocks with our replicated Peacekeeper uniforms on. If we do not get to be a contestant it's straight off to being a Peacekeeper, which is something I cannot think off. I will not be Panem's bodyguard, I will be the famous victory. I gaze at the huge fish bowl, thousands of folded up pieces of paper line the inside, full of names. Mine was in there somewhere and I could sense which one it was. I could feel it calling to me. I was to be chosen!

Incuras Rea, District 2's escort, appears out of the building and the whole square cheers, hoping that they or their child will be picked. He's not very old, can't be older than me, and has only become our escort for the past few years. His rat like face smiles as he waves out towards us. Foot long white whiskers stretch out from his cheeks which contrasted against his stark black hair, perfectly placed into a huge quiff where a top hat happily sits at the back of his head. His allure penetrates every girl's heart as his gaze falls onto each and every one of them. Incuras wears a white metallic suit with only a black cravat around his neck, and shiny black clog-like shoes which make a sound as he approaches the mic shouting "Happy seventy-fourth Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in you favour," exploding the crowd into more cheers, screams and wails.

"Today one of you lucky ladies and gentlemen will become a tribute in these hunger games." His unusual squeaky Capitol accent flows through the crowd where every allegeable tributes nod their heads waiting for their name to shine. "But first a little message from our beloved President."

Every year it doesn't change. I could recite it for you right now. Nor has President Snow changed. Bright white hair, cheerful eyes and those big lips are his character: without them he would be no one. He isn't like the citizen's in the Capitol who wear elaborate colours and costumes. He's the sanest person there. Snow has never had to be in the games but the brilliance that he's created puts fear into the weaker districts and triumph in the more able districts. District 2 is the region most priced by the Capitol because we accept these games, we love them and we are trained for them.

"Thank you," everyone in the audience cheers.

"Now, let the fun begin!" Incuras smiles. "Ladies are first." I try to pin point girls who I think would be a good match for me and those who wouldn't. All of the girls below the age of 14 wouldn't have a chance: they would scream, cry, plea to be kept alive. Freia Pole would be a good match as she is good at being quiet and at camouflage. Who else? There's Kylee with her traps, Una can shoot and …. "Clove Tyne," Incuras shouts. The little girl races up the stairs before anyone can volunteer. She even shouts "No one volunteer." I have worked with Clove before in our training school. She is amazing with knives, she can throw them large distances away from her target and they always end up in kill areas. Even when I first met her, I was 9 she was 8, I was impressed by her aim and use of knives. For a small innocent looking girl I would not want to be against her.

"Now to the men of District-"

"I volunteer." I yell, interrupting him, pushing my way through the crowd. No one holds me back nor does any reach the steps before me. No one will mess with me here or in the games. It is me. I am already the victor. I can picture the tributes from district 5 onwards quacking in their hand-me down clothes as they look at me later tonight on their pathetic TV screens.

"Well isn't this chap eager to be the victor." Incuras laughs. "What's your name?"

"Cato." I smile down onto everyone. "Cato Stark. And in memory of this moment," I begin holding up the male fish bowl, "I will keep this as a reward for being a part of these Hunger Games and becoming the victory. I will come home District 2."

"District 2," Incuras starts grabbing the microphone proudly as Clove and I shake hands. The whole crowd started to cheer. It escalated in sound, masking out Icarus' voice in the microphone, "It looks like this year we will have a victor!"

Like the other districts we are escorted into our justice building and put into different rooms. I stand at my window looking out at the beautiful district that is mine. The Control Mountain stands proud to the north like I am. No one will be able to take it down like no one will be able to me in the games.

"You have a few minutes Mr and Mrs Stark." The Peacekeeper outside my door speaks letting my parents in.

I don't turn around to greet them but I hear them walk over to me. My fathers hand rests on my shoulder. "We are very proud of you, Cato."

My mother turns me around and gives me a hug. This is not what I need. I don't need to be sugar coated; I don't need to think of people back home who will worry. I don't need her hugging me! "Oh Cato, please come home to us." She sighs, pulling away from me understanding my hesitance. My mom starts to brush off pretend dust or creases and fixes my tie. "Be the victor."

"I will be the victor." I smile, brushing her off. "Stop doubting my skills. You've seen me work for this. You saw no one volunteering after me because they fear me."

"We know how good you are, son." My father comments standing in front of mother. A little snicker escapes me. Does he really think I'm going to hit her? Is he too scared of me? "But Cato the tributes from District 1 or 4 could be a match. Hell, even 12 could be better than you!"

"Don't even say a low life district like 12." I shout my anger rising. Please District 12 couldn't even fight a fly and win. They always die in the first few minutes or hours. No way are they going to win this year yet alone any other year. "Their mentor Haymitch got lucky and he's pissed to the sky, I doubt he'll be able to help them. He hasn't for the past twenty four years."

"Be glad you have Lyme, Brutus or Enobaria then." I turn back to the window wishing they would just disappear. "Don't just shun us out, son. We want to help."

"You helped bringing me into this world now, leave me to it!" I sigh letting my head rest on the window. I could see them in the reflection of the glass.

My mother reaches out to me but my father pushes her back. "He doesn't want to know us anymore or want our help but no matter what just remember we are proud of you." The door clicks open and the Peacekeeper even says they still have time but all I hear from my father in a stern controlled voice, "My son doesn't realise how emotions can be his strongest attack."

No one saw me after my parents: I'm glad no one did. Screaming fans wave outside the window hoping to get in but I tell my guard I don't want any of them in here. I don't need emotions. How are they my feelings my strongest attack? They make you weak, defenceless and vulnerable. I will not become a sensitive guy just to pull sponsors, I'm me and no one can change that.

"You ready to go kid." The Peacekeeper asked after knocking the door.

"I was born ready."

The train station, that takes you to the Capitol, is right outside the Justice Building along with the huge crowd that has come to see me leave. They will all be here again when I return to District 2. Our district song flows through the crowd as we make our way to the 'thrones'. It's a tradition that the tributes sit on chairs that is carried by the crowd to the train station so that everyone in our district has touched the new tributes giving us luck and strength. I laugh and sing along at how much I love being part of the seventy four year old tradition, that is so strong in our district that no one will ever break it. No rebel alliance will conquer 2!

Incuras waits for us to step onto the train where he speaks, "This year there will be a victor!" Every year he says that but we haven't won any since Zyntheria, five years ago, but no one has heard from her since.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd volunteer, Cato." Brutus comments as we enter the main compartment. I've never seen the inside of this train before and it's not any different from the Justice Building's foyer. There's an elaborate chandelier in the centre of the cart with a dark wooden table that holds 6 around it. Near is another table full of delectable drinks and mouth-watering foods. At the end, the TV is playing Caesar Flickerman talking to Seneca Crane about today's events. Soon I'll be on there, along with the rest of the tributes and tick off any I can kill easily. Brutus sits in the middle of the sofa his back to us but I've seen him plenty of times in the training school to know him. He's not very tall as he's smaller than me but very muscular that his neck is the size of his head. His grey hair is in a buzz cut fashion going with his camouflage trousers and plain black vest showing his muscle. A long scar runs from the top of his arm to his hand, along with the several small ones on his face. Brutus is my idol and I've always looked up to him with his brute vitality.

"This is my year to win." I comment sitting next to him. Clove doesn't say a word but perched herself on the other side. "Are you an Avox?"

"No, I just don't see how you'd be able to help me." She bluntly puts talking to Brutus. Next to him, she looks like a lost fragile fairy that is standing up to the big bad troll. It's amazing how she'd define herself to this champion without hesitation. "You're all strength and spears. I'm all…"

"That's why I'm here." Enobaria smiles, entering the cart. Her pointed golden-tipped teeth shine in the light showing those lethal weapons. I've seen her win those games so many times that it's amazing to be in her presence. Using your teeth to kill another is hilarious and unique. The Capitol must have loved that year. She's a tall, skinny woman who has long wavy brown hair, definite bone structure and big green eyes. "When I heard your name called up I knew that I'd have to be your mentor." Again Clove loses her voice and just nods.

Claudius Templesmith's voice erupts on the screen announcing what has happened today at the Reaping's. District 1 tributes both are reaped but no one volunteers. "You have to form an alliance with those two and the ones from four." Brutus comments breaking an apple in half, with his bare hands, and then again so each of us have a slice.

Clove asks, "What if they are useless?"

"When have 1, 2 and 4 been useless in a game?" I ask her. I don't wait for a reply because it's just obvious. Those two and my districts have brought their children up to win the games. We've been trained since we could crawl and if one year there isn't a victor the head trainer is questioned. I haven't seen Johan in a long time. "They probably aren't as good as we are but that not our problem. The less skilled are easier to kill!"

District 2's up. I'm looking handsomer than ever in my white suit as a smug expression is plastered on my face. I'm putting fear into all the other tributes at my courageous move. Volunteering before a name's been called out hasn't been done in a very long time and none of the lower districts would ever think of volunteering that I will be the only volunteer this year. I'm proud to be a tribute. Isn't that the whole point of the games? To be proud of being a citizen of Panem.

District 3, the technology district. Factories are here and there making clouds of their own. Black rain falls down on the daunt, malnourished children and parents. Again those two are reaped. "One of those might be useful." Enobaria comments sitting back in her armchair.

"How?" Clove asks. Does this girl just ask questions? "They are both weak and are so easy to get rid of."

Enobaria answers sitting forward in her chair, "The arena pods have mines around them so if you go off too early, its bye bye world. When you have collected your supplies you can easily take those out, place them around the supplies and they will blow up if someone steps on them."

"What if someone does, won't that cause a chain reaction?"

"That is why you get one of them to do it. That's all they are ever useful for." And then we can kill them. Adrenaline kicks in and I just want to be in the games now. Finish it off quickly. The games won't last a week. Not if I'm in there. I've seen some which last for weeks but not this time. Placing me in there is like placing a starving dog in a cage full of meat.

Districts 4 to 10 go by fast because there's nothing to say. None of them stick out as a challenge or a competition. But after the girl is named in 11 the huge guy from there sticks out like a sore thumb. "Looks like you've got a competitor." Clove snickers. This guy, Thresh, is massive in height and build. He has dark brown skin and dark hair with strange golden brown eyes. Clove is right: this guy is competition and it's going to be hard to get rid of him. But I can manage. I can defeat the physical wonder that is Thresh from 11. He can't even be well fed coming from such a low district but then how is he so assembled?

Getting bored and annoyed I stand up to switch the TV off. "What are you doing?" Brutus asks forcefully.

"Come on, it was bad enough that we had to sit through district 4 onwards. We now we can take them down especially 12."

"You never know they could be the ones to watch." Enobaria shrugs.

I let out a laugh. District 12 has been the laughing stock of Panem their whole lives. They get the worst jobs, food and everyone just forgets about them. Like their mentor does every year who's too busy trying to see the end of a liquor bottle! "Seriously? District 12? They've all been killed in the first few minutes for the past 24 years and now you all think that one of them has a chance at winning?"

"You never know Cato."

I give in. District 12 doesn't have a shot especially this year with me involved. Effie Trinket, looking one toned, as usual, steps up to her microphone. Her chirpy voice irritates the whole nation watching that I'm glad we have Incuras as our escort. Some small girl is chosen but another volunteers. A striking young woman with chocolate brown hair up and beautiful grey eyes focused, wears a hand-me down pale blue cottoned dress. A young woman, of my age, volunteering from 12 is new. I admire her courage for thinking she can win these games by protecting someone younger than her but no way is she going win. But she's remarkable. She's strong, brave and beautiful that I feel myself getting pulled towards the screen. _Stop it Cato you're just mesmerized by her bravery!_ The younger girl screams, that she has to be shepherded from the crowd. "Come on dear," Effie orders rushing the whole process along. "I bet that was your sister. So what's your name?"

"Katniss. Katniss Everdeen."

Katniss is a name I won't forget.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N This is a really old story of mine that I had taken off of wattpad but it had a huge fan base for. I hope you guys on here like it as much. I have altered it slightly from the older version so it may not be the best english creative written piece ever as I wrote this 3 years ago. **

**If you love this story please comment and try my other stories too, if you don't mind. **


	2. Night train

Even though 2 is the nearest District to the Capitol it still takes us a night to get there. No one really spoke at dinner. Brutus and Enobaria tried to get a conversation started but I've never been a talkative person. From looking at me you would think I'm a fun, charming guy but I'm not. Maybe I've just been so focused on becoming a tribute that I've lost my vocal part of my brain. But when I become victor everyone will love me and I will repay them with my speech. Girls and woman will bow down to me as I walk past. Boys and men will want to be me. I can't wait to be a victor.

My train compartment is smaller than my bedroom at home as it only has: a single bed, one doored wardrobe, a desk and a chair with an en suite - that doesn't have a bath. Just for a night it isn't so bad. I bet _Katniss_ is thinking her train room is bigger than hers at home which she'll never see again. _Stop thinking about her!_

A knock at my door wakes me out of _that_ girl's trance. "Can I come in?" Clove's quiet voice asks. Great, I do not need a little pest to be needing help. I always thought Clove was strong, clever and quite violent but here she's timid as a mouse. I will not be looking after a pathetic, useless human being. She is a disgrace to District 2. "Cato, I know you're in there."

"That still doesn't mean I want you in here." I shout back. The door creaks open and her bush baby eyes are the only thing visible in the dim corridor. "I told you to go away."

Clearly not intimidated by me, she walks in and sits down at the foot of the bed, where I'm sitting. "Tough, I wanted to talk to you."

"No. You can talk to me when you've grown a pair and stop being this cowardly shy girl." I firmly speak, like my father had to me before he left. Was it the right thing to do leaving without saying a proper goodbye? Tough. Time has passed. My emotions and my conscience need to stay away, locked in a box someone in the back of my mind. "The Clove I remember was ruthless and didn't let anyone slide past her. In the games, do you think the other tributes are going to take you seriously if you present yourself as this? We are from District 2 and should be proud of it so stop this… this thing now!"

"People change Cato. Things happen in life that can't be forgotten." She mumbles tying her hair back into a ponytail. "Not everyone has to be like you."

"Why not? I don't let anything get to me like you have." I comment looking down on her. "We've been training since we were young to become victors in these games and now you're wasting all of it because of some emotion you've picked up. It's not contagious, is it?"

Something just snapped in her. You could see it in her eyes: the rage unleashed. "This isn't funny Cato." She screams. Clove stands up and punches me in the face. Over and over again until I feel liquid escape my nose. "Not everyone has had a perfect life like you." A knife somehow appears in her hands: a sharp small kitchen knife. Normally, I wouldn't think that would do much damage but it's clear she has wilted it down to a have very thin, sharp blade that could cut the air. "Is this better for you? Do you want me to be like this in the games?" The blade is pushed against the side of my temple. More of my blood gushes out of the small cut down the side of my face. "Why not start the games now, Cato? Get you out of the way!"

A yelp erupts at the doorway. "Blood!" Incuras yells, before falling to the floor blacked out. The wimp. How does he cope on the TV when the games are on? He looked funnier than usual before he fell down. His hair was still perfect from this morning but had an orange sleep hat where his top hat had been. He only had orange pyjama trousers on showing off his weedy stature which had black tattoos on.

Brutus exploded into the room while Enobaria was occupied with moving Incuras back into his room. Clove moves away from me edging towards the open doorway. "What is going on in here?" He commands but doesn't wait for an answer. "You aren't meant to attack each other. Clean this mess up." And he was gone along with Clove.

A smirk appears on my face as I lie back on the bed. Cracking Clove has to be the best move I've made in ages. She's back to her normal self and that is what I need in the games. Her normal self will get killed because she's careless and likes to show off. That will get her killed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N Another part. Whoop. This is a short one but you can't complain about those, some parts don't need to be too big and Clove is pretty badass in this I didn't feel like there needed to be anymore to it.**

**I hope you enjoy and please comment or try one of my other stories, that is if you like my writing.**


	3. Arrivals

"Wakey wakey Cato, we've got a big big big day today." Incuras' chirpy voice tweets outside the door. It's too early in the morning to have a happy person around. My face hurts to move: even opening my eyes is painful. The blood has crusted onto the pillow and all over my face but I don't wash it off before going to breakfast. Oh no, got to see Incuras' face when I walk into the room.

I bump into Clove before I get to the main cart. "Cato, you've got a lot of blood on your face." She snickers keeping in pace with me. "I can't believe just that little, ikle, cut has caused that much damage. You're going to be easy to kill."

"No one is killing anyone from District 2." Enobaria orders from behind us. "You two have to come across as friends or fellow trainers. Understand."

"Yeah but how is that going to benefit anyone?" I ask, walking into the cart. Incuras looks up from his mirror, squeaks and blacks out again. Satisfaction appears on my face walking past him. I look down at Clove thinking how is this person going to help me win? I need to be mean to her so her normal self will come through because that's the only way she's going to die without me doing it out of boredom. No one from 2 has ever killed their fellow tribute and I'm not going to be the first to. "Eventually she's gonna have to die so why make me have a dead weight on my shoulders?"

Again she snaps pulling out her knife. "Who's to say you're going to be the victor?"

"Please," I laugh, pushing her knife aside, "Have you seen the line up ahead of me? You are all a bunch of weaklings who can't control themselves around power. I am power and you're just scared of what I can do or else you wouldn't have a knife on you at all times." Shock and disgust are the expressions on her baby face as she sits down. "Didn't think I could read you? I'm not stupid. I've asked my trainers to teach me how to read people and guess what Clove, it works."

"That is so unfair." Clove screeches, her anger again welling up. "How did he get special training?"

Brutus and Enobaria just shrug tucking into their breakfast. Even I didn't know how I got more training than the others but I have the ability to win unlike others. Why would anyone waste precious time on a person who doesn't even have a shot, like Clove here? "You need to wipe that blood off your face." Brutus instructs not looking at me. "We don't want the Capitol people blacking out when you arrive."

Like last night, it goes back to silence. It's too early for me to be up let alone speak but, unlike last night, there is an awkward aura floating through the room. If it's because I said things to Clove, she needs to get over them. I was telling her the truth and if she can't handle it then how is she going to handle things in the Games? I cannot look after her as well as myself: that will not make me come first. _Just hope that someone else with to kill her._

Incuras wakes up as I'm about to leave. His face goes whiter than the pure white suit he's wearing but doesn't faint this time. "Do you know how much those silk sheets costs?" His voice is quiet and feebler than before. A smile forms on my face at his fear of me. I can smell his fright fly off him into my awaiting nostrils. "Don't just stand there, chop chop. You need to get ready and presentable. There is a clean suit on your _clean_ bed and can we keep it that way. Put it on quickly before we are late."

"Do I have to clean my face too?" I cheekily ask.

His Adam's apple bobs as he swallows, "That would be best." A little tsst escapes my mouth as I exit to my own carriage. Just can't get the tough escorts these days? Before Incuras, there was a very butch man named Atlas who hardly wore any makeup or had to have his hair perfectly sculptured. Nor did he have long whiskers. Those were the years District 2 had victors instead of the occasional year. 2 was the most feared and praised districts in Panem: now we are just the same as the others - mediocre.

A warm bath would have been nice but instead a cold shower awaited me. Got to be presentable! Scrubbing at my face I managed to open the wound up again. My blood looked like cranberry juice going down the plug but it didn't last long and a new scab appeared. Could just say it's a mole or freckle it's that small.

"Cato, hurry up!" Brutus yells behind the door. From my small window I could see it: The Capitol. I'd heard stories about it from trainers, District 2 citizens and the tourists but from here it doesn't look bizarre. It had more water than it probably needed and it seemed to float upon the liquid but the buildings were just glorified versions of our justice building. Where are the colours?

"Cato, hurry up!" Enobaria shouts this time, knocking forcefully on the door. "The tunnel is coming up and then you won't have long."

She was right. My room became really dark and I knew I'd have to quicken the pace. First off, I couldn't find any clean underwear or socks so I had to do with my old ones. Then the room just got lighter gradually. I just about got my white trousers on before I saw the people. Rainbow of colours met my eyes in wigs, clothes and makeup. I didn't have time to put on my jacket or shirt.

"Cato, get here now." Brutus commands pointing to the spot next to Clove who looks very angelic in her short white dress. Neither he nor Enobaria stood in the doorway but near enough that we can hear them if they tell advice. "Where's the rest of your outfit?"

"I've got to get sponsors somehow." I smirk looking down at my torso. The corner of my vision, saw Clove swoon at my mention of my body. At the training centre, girls would stop and look if I had my top off. Woman heard of the glory that is myself. Now, in the Capitol, I will have females worshipping me because of my handsomeness.

Claudius Templesmith's voice comes onto the speakers in and outside the train. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the tributes from 2. Clove Tyne and Cato Stark."

Before the doors were even open, I could hear them roaring my name. "Cato. Cato. CATO!" I just love it. Slowly the doors open and the crowd cheers louder. The presence of me has toppled some woman over, crashing others behind them like dominoes. Decorative fans are pulled out of various handbags, clothing and wigs as the woman fan the heat out of their face but their eyes taunt after me. They want me for themselves and I let them have it. "I told you so." I turn back to Brutus looking very pleased with what he's seeing. "I've beaten Finnick Odair in winning this many hearts."

"Turn back around." He whispers, aggressively. "Other districts will show up in a minute. Keep their attention."

Templesmith's voice appears out of the speakers as a new train pulls up but I knew which one it was before the announcement came. The smiley, 'ever-so friendly' blonde waved out to the crowd as the travelled into the station. The only crowd member looking wailed the districts name turning everyone else (standing) around. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the tributes from 12. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark."

There she was: Katniss Everdeen. Her beautiful brown hair was in its braid – like yesterday at the reaping – showing off her beautiful face. Her high cheek bones, definite chin and those grey Seam eyes. She wears her dress from the reaping again but that doesn't matter to anyone because there she was. The volunteer from 12. Even though her smile is false, the Capitol are too stupid to see otherwise. Is any person, who's volunteered to take their sisters place, going to really want to be taking part in the games? No but she is going to be the hardest person to kill. Katniss has determination behind her, to win for her sister, which gives her motivation to learn new skills like keeping herself hidden and safe. Who knows if she can use a weapon but strength and courage will be her most useful allies in the games making her my toughest opponent.

Guess I'll have to kill her immediately, when I get the chance.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N Another one just for you lovely people that are finding this story. Thank you! It would have been longer but how can I continue after such a great ending - it might just be a sentence but it proves Cato's realisation for how good Katniss is. **


	4. Snow's early visit and the team

"I can't believe some no bodies from District 12 stole our spotlight." Clove moans in the car ride to our temporary location before entering the training centre. We are waiting to get into the preparation rooms for our chariot rides. Some district will pay for making me be late, delaying me from being painted.

Incuras was trying to calm down her down, saying, "Everything's going to be alright. There'll just have to postpone the chariot rides by a few minutes so you have enough time to get ready." Hiccups started to escape his mouth and he was fanning his face with his hands, clearly worried about the time. I can't believe someone is worried about time! It is meaningless in real life - we're born, grow and die. Does it matter how long it takes to fly by? Savour the quiet moments before the storm arrises.

"Cato, can you believe it." Clove still rants about the District 12 tributes. "A low life district gets more attention than we do! How does that work? It's like come on now, what do they ever do? They don't even…" Her noise just became background music that I couldn't even hear her as District 12's car pulled past ours. Stone grey eyes met mine and I knew I was trapped. I could see in her soul at the pain she'd once felt and how it burned in the back of her eyes. She's lost someone incredibly dear to her and has survived. Katniss has survived life and she will do her best in the arena to survive again. _Damn, she is going to be a bigger opponent then I thought! _"Look there they go again. Brutus, how are they doing this?"

Brutus looks like he is at the end of his tether, too. Probably at Clove as she hasn't shut her big fat mouth: that's all we've heard from the station and it's driving us mental. "Clove, shut up." He bellows. A little scream escapes her mouth and she draws back into her seat hoping she will sink into it. Her eyes become glassy as water wells up in them. "Listen, District 12 gets a different section of the building to you. There's just a hold back."

As if by magic, we started to move again. Finally, I don't think I could have coped being kept in that tiny space with people I don't care about or have any interest in knowing. It's like at home, I was only there for meals and to sleep. Whats the point in useless chit chat?

Avox's open our doors for us with expressionless faces. I would spit on them if I could - they are lucky they got what they got. People like that shouldn't be living. How dare they defy our great country?! I grab my fish bowl, still full of all the names, and head into the building. Inside it's exactly like our Justice Building but with more rooms and a glass elevator that lead up to all the floors needed for the tributes. Being district 2 we were on the 2nd floor. My room was nearer the elevator so I didn't have to put up with Incuras talking about the history behind the building. Yawn.

Pushing back the door, I see no one there. One of the walls was just a window looking out to the very exquisite Capitol. Our car windows were blacked out - until we got to the building - so no crazed fan, of mine, would do anything stupid meaning I hadn't seen a lot of the heart of Panem. But now I see why it's so much better than any of the districts. The roads are clean, the houses are painted different colours and everyone's just closer together. The other walls, in my room, were a creamy colour. There was a plush red sofa in the middle with a white surgical type table in front of it, where I had decided to place my fish bowl. A door led to a white clean bathroom (with a bath, finally). "Hello, prep team your beautiful canvas is here to be painted." I shout hoping they are hiding in the huge dark wood closet.

"Your prep team will be with you soon, Cato." President Snow comments, walking into the room and closing the door behind him. I never imagined him to be as small and thin as he is because with someone with great power you never picture being small. His paper white hair is pulled back showing off his kind eyes and those thick happy lips which spread to his ears. The President's usual white rose is pinned to his navy suit. "Please sit." His hand gestures to the red sofa.

A strong smell of perfume hits your unaware nostrils when he sits down, but it does soon become a pleasant rose smell. "That's a very power smelling rose, Sir." I comment with a very controlled voice. I've always wanted to meet this man along with Seneca Crane, whose game making have been amazing. The ingenious way he added a cold drift to one of the games killing most and then the mutated bats of last year were pricelessly impressive.

"It's to hide the most important factor about myself." The President winks, tapping his nose. "Why do you keep the naming bowl?"

"It's a remembrance that I have beaten all these people to get where I am."

"No one has ever done it before. Maybe this year there will be a few more surprises." He smirked. "I will cut to the chase as you have a lot of work to get through today. I came to see you because I need one thing off you."

"Anything you want President, Sir." I smile, having the urge to salute.

He edges closer so he has to whisper, "You have to kill Katniss Everdeen." The volunteer from 12. She's just a 16 year old girl. She can't bring down the Capitol! My questionable expression brings Snow nearer, his voice even quieter than before. "A volunteer from a lower district has stirred up some of the districts before causing rebellion. If she wins… if she wins you need to understand that there could be mayhem in Panem again, like in the Dark days."

"A girl from 12 could do that?"

"A girl from 10 volunteered once for a friend and that caused trouble." A little smirk spreads across his face, remembering something good. "We had to get rid of her." I'd heard about the President having an evil side to him, killing those that caused trouble to him or his nation, but I don't see the problem with it. He's just protecting Panem from others that could cause it to crash. It's no different to our ancestors who hung, electrified or gave a lethal injection to a high securitised prisoner. Our ancestors were getting rid of the dangerous people and so are we.

The President rises from the sofa as so do I, being civil because my mother always told me you should get up when your guest does to show them the way out. I outstretch my hand to say goodbye. "You know what you must do Cato." He says, shaking my hand.

"What if someone else kills her?"

"Then you don't have to get your hands dirty." His grip on my hand becomes tighter as he asks, "It wouldn't be a problem if you had to kill her, would it?" A hint of blood came from his mouth but that could just be he likes his steaks very very rare or he bit his lip. Happens to everyone. I'm sure Panem's high and mighty President wouldn't drink blood, that's stuff you read in books.

"No Sir. I will not let any tribute stop me from becoming victor." I wink, letting go of his hand. He pats me on the back lightly before leaving for the door.

The President places his white rose on the table by the door and comments before shutting the door behind him. "Good luck Cato and you will become victor." And I will. With the President of Panem's blessing I'm sure he will be pleased with me if I win. He may even rig the game maker's schemes so that I win. This is my year. This is my turn to be victor.

A light knock raped on the door before the prep team came in, not long after President Snow had left. "Finally, I've been waiting for you to arrive." I glare, standing still. Three woman, stop dead in their tracks as I approach them. I start with the first one. "What is our name?"

"Ovalia." She whispers. Her purple eyes look into mine as she breathes out, all fluttered by my presence. Her small stature slumps slightly as her stare stays fixed on my face: eyes wide and mouth open as if she is trying to say something. I pull my award winning smile and the swaying begins. Clearly I have this one under my spell. Ovalia is a very attractive woman who can't be any older than me. She wears a strapless jewelled green chiffon dress that just goes over her bottom. From the reflection in the window, it is clear it is backless too. Her purple hair is up in a fancy bun that have green butterflies perched in. A purple vine tattoo goes from her hair line winding its way down to her left foot where she has little purple pixie boots on. "It's a pleasure to me you."

I come down to her eye level, only centimetres from her face. Taking her hand in mine and I see her edge closer. I kiss her hand keeping my eyes on her. "The pleasure's all mine." A quick wink and I stand up straight.

"The name's Iris." The impatient woman comments taking my other hand and kisses it. She is older than Ovalia, possibly in her early thirties. Her cooper coloured skin stands out in her pastel coral one strap pencil dress. Fake little blue birds are balanced on her hips as she is a very voluptuous. Iris's hair matches the colour of her dress which flowed to the floor in very loose curls. "Now, Cato please can we hurry. We don't have a lot of time no-"

The girl next to Iris squeals towards me jumping up and down as she touches my arms. "Hi, I'm Neon. I'm such a huge fan." She is in my personal space and very hands on. I'm the one that makes the move, not the female. Trying to be polite, which is harder than you might think, I just smile and try not pushing her off. Neon has very white skin but her face and clothes were very bright: neon in fact. Neon pink eye shadow turned to neon green blusher and lipstick. She wears a neon yellow strapless very tight jumpsuit showing off a lot of cleavage as the front cut down to her navel. She is covered in neon blue hearts scattered around her body, in clumps of galaxies. Her hair was neon orange that was put in waves floating to her shoulders. Her eyes were the only normal thing about her: a striking grey colour. Like Katniss's. "You are so amazing, in person. I was so happy when they called my name to be your prep team member."

"Ok," I smile which calms her down: a little more than I expected as she collapsed to the floor. None of us moved, we just watched her lie there. "Shall we get started then?"

I'm pushed into the bathroom where a warm bubble bath awaits me. They undress me and help me into the bath. From an early age I've been trained to not care if people see me naked. My trainer said that there could be a game where everyone's naked or you end up losing your clothing, you have no choice but to be naked. We had to strip off in front of everyone every week since I was 9 so I hardly notice Ovalia and Iris next to me.

They scrub me down with a tangerine salt making my skin pink. Neon revives herself and starts massaging silky coconut shampoo into my hair as the other two work down my body scrubbing off the dead skin. A clay mask is applied to my face as they work on my nails. All three of them blabber on about the games and how I'm going to win this year. I would have shut them up but as they were talking about me I decided there isn't any hurt in listening. They talked about previous games and tactics I could use to win. Iris spoke of Johanna Mason but I'm too strong looking to come across as weak; Ovalia talked about Finnick Odiar, every woman's dream man, and how he used his preferred weapon to kill and Neon chatted about some male, I hadn't heard off before, but that one intrigued me the most. He used other tributes to win. He befriended everyone but crushed night lock berry juice into their drinks one night, killing them all off. I'll have to talk to Brutus about that.

Iris holds up the towel suggesting time to come out. I step out and Neon is again on the floor. "Hasn't seen many men naked then I presume." I laugh, looking down at her.

"Cato, none of us have seen such a beauty as yourself." Ovalia smiles, blushing as she pat's down my lower half with a lavender smelling towel.

"Where is he? I'm waiting." My female stylist squawks from behind the door.

They put a robe on me but I don't fasten it. What's the point? It will be off when I'm in there. "I'll see you girls later." I comment, blowing a kiss at Ovalia.

A very tall skinny woman stands by the window looking out to her city. She must not have any meat on her bones as every joint is noticeable. Her golden brown hair is up in a very messy bun where green leaves are placed in the hair, making it look like a nest. She wears a black cocktail dress with yellow tights and yellow shoes. She turns around and a beak is where her mouth is. A small, yellow bird beak. "Finally my little star is here and ready." She chirps with a smile on her beak. "My name is Blackbird and I am your stylist." She extends her bony hand towards me as we both walk to each other. From her back to her wrist there are black feathers making wings. I've got the wacko this year. Great. Closer up black feather are glued to her eyelashes and she doesn't have yellow tights on, they are her actual legs. "I hope we can make a winner here."

"Trust me Bird; you just need to paint the sculpture." I comment talking the robe off then spinning to show her everything I've got, "because I can perform in many ways."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N Another part for you lucky people. I just wanna thank everyone for reading this and if any of you guys have any suggestions on who or what you'd like to see happen in the story please give a review as I do take them on board, and one of you may have a better idea than me. It's going to follow closely to the Hunger Games book when they are in the arena but other than that suggest anything. This is longer than I thought, originally it was two parts, but it's only because of the description of the prep team. Had to make them weird.**

**-Have you worked out his 'crush' is yet?**


	5. Chariots

"Bird, why do I have to wear this?" I ask her, unsure of what I look like. I know dressing up in costumes is customary on the chariots but never did I think I'd have to wear something stupid. When my stylist saw me for the first time, I would have hoped she would have seen me for who I really am and made me look charming not stupid. I am not a gladiator in some stupid game against lions. No, I am a tribute in The Games up against the biggest bunch of wimps I've seen participate.

Two strides is all it takes for her to circle me. She changed into a full length black dress with black feathers attached to the end. Her bony fingers tap on her chin as she examines my face. "Didn't I tell you girls to put make-up on him?"

Iris stands shaking her head, "Cato didn't want make up on so we didn't." They had all changed clothes and hair styles. Iris had a pastel blue maxi dress on that had tiger faces on with her coral hair in a braid that has blue highlights in. Ovalia had a longer dress on but it only reached her mid-thigh. It was a lilac colour and more fitted showing off her figure. Neon wore a neon green dress that had many neon mesh shirts underneath.

"Ok," Blackbird comments standing back up, "If he doesn't want to look presentable don't put make-up on him. It could just get him less sponsors meaning more chance of being killed but then what do I know: I'm just a stylist." I just look at her unsure on how to play it. I know I don't need make-up to look good nor do I need someone telling me what to do yet stylists have, in the past, been more useful than the escorts. They have gossip on the other tributes and have vast amount of friends that would sponsor their tribute. She sighs heavily and walks away beckoning me towards her. Bird rests against the wall looking out the window, like when I first met her. "Cato, you need to realise I could have picked any other tribute but I chose you because deep down I knew you were going to win."

"Of course I'm going to win." I huff at her ignorance. Just looking at me, everyone knows I'm going to win.

She shakes her head at me, "Boy, your arrogance is going to cost you your life if you aren't careful. Sure you have the ability to win, as I've seen you District 2 boys in action, but you have so much pride in you that it will blind you in the Games." Black bird's black eyes bore into mine as if trying to find some meek child in me. Sorry lady, but that side of me vanished long ago.

As if failing, she looks at her watch. "Ok everyone, it's show time."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Do I have to wear this tiara?" I complain trying to get it back in place.

"It's not a tiara Cato, it's a head dress." Ovalia smiles, putting it back on my head. I couldn't help but look at her purple eyes as she concentrated to put it back on correctly. Her grin widened as she got it right. Before she vanished to sit outside, her soft gold lips kissed my cheek. Whispering, she hushed, "Don't touch it and make your district proud."

"I make them proud by being here. I don't need a _head dress_ to make them know that." I snap, wiping the gold lipstick mark off my cheek and looking over her head, at the others in all sorts of outfits. As usual, the stylists hadn't disappointed with their elaborate designs, full of colour and volume. Cato frowned and touched his head piece, regretting his previous hatred for it. "I will wear it because I'm not looking idiotic like the other tributes are."

Ovalia smiled, "You'll wear it because you are the gladiator. The only person they have to beat to win."

Someone shouted "Places". Nearly time to show Panem what I've got. I was pushed onto my black chariot, awaiting the doors to open so I can make the entrance. Clove hasn't appeared but that doesn't matter. More spotlight on me. The lights will hit my golden plated torso, eliminating my handsome face where my dashing smile will be present. Woman and girls will throw flowers or their handkerchiefs to me wishing that I will come back so I can devour them. Men and boys will look with the green eyed monster, on their shoulder, as I stroll by hoping that one day they will become me. Here I come Panem, you better all be seated.

The doors open just as Clove steps onto the chariot. Talk about great timing.

As usual, the tributes have to match each other. We are gladiators in golden plated armour with gold feather started at our necks thinning out to the end of our torsos. I have tight gold trousers on whereas Clove has a gold skirt with brown straps, falling down to her knees. Both have brown gladiator shoes on that come to our knees and big gold headdresses on that have gold feathers at the sides.

A jolt wakes me up out of my thoughts to see, hear and feel the Capitol crowd giving me their love. They go crazier than they did for 1 when I come out waving and smiling at the adoring fans. No one throws me flowers or anything that belongs to them but it doesn't happen every year. Yet I want it. I want them to adore me, ravish me with personal gifts.

They continue cheering throughout the districts. If it was me I wouldn't cheer for the lower districts - they never win and they do not appreciate the games as much as the higher ones. As Clove and I halt, the crowd goes ecstatic. I look up at the big TV screen to see District 12 exit the building - all in black with fire capes. Katniss looks stunning as she smiles and waves to the crowd. The blonde guy holds her hand in the sky making the crowd elated throwing flowers and their precious belongs at them. She catches a red rose in her hand smiling even more. Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire. Again she has stolen what is truly mine. I do not care, I must kill her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It's very quiet where we're standing. We are still trying to get over the shock of District 12 getting a better celebration then us. Even I'm feeling the awkwardness, which is weird. I glance over to the one who stole my spot light and all my anger to her just washes away. Her slim figure is beautifully presented in that charcoal jump suit. The fire cape and head gear are no longer on her, showing off her breaded hair and smoky makeup which emphasises her sharp features. Her gaze looks into mine. My breathing becomes deeper and my heart flutters the longer her grey eyes lock stare into mine. Haymitch mouths something to her and takes her away. I have the urge to stop him so I can talk to her. _To talk about what?_

"Cato, why are you looking at District 12?" Clove asks, punching me in the arm. It didn't hurt but it bought me back to reality: the reality that I have some feeling for Everdeen. This cannot be happening. This is the best time of my life and I'm here groping over some District 12 girl, who I have to kill for the whole of Panem. I hope my emotions don't get in the way of her death. I just shrug my shoulders and walk to the elevator. I cannot believe this! Feelings for a girl in the Games who must die so I can win. This cannot be happening! _Get over it, Cato! She has stolen everything from you, so far. _

The sounds of high heels clicking on the floor get closer to me until grey eyes are in my eye line. Katniss? "Don't get angry at them." That isn't her voice and then I knew who it was. Neon. Usually, I don't mind girls following me or trying to get my attention but this girl is just always there. Touching and flirting with me. Everdeen would never do that. Argh! I need to get her out of my head now before my emotions to her get the best of me.

"Why shouldn't I be angry at them?" I shout making her jump back from me. "You and your stylist have done nothing for me. District 12 got more attention than me and that should not have happened. I want another stylist and team for my interview outfit."

The elevator door slides open and I enter looking very collected with my eyes straight. I don't look at anyone but I know that no one is happy with what I've said but I'm not taking it back. District 12 getting more attention that 2, is absurd. Never has this happened before and it should never have happened. President Snow would never have allowed that, so why didn't he see the blueprints for everyone's outfits? Brutus and Enobaria may not have had a choice but the President would have. He wants me to win but he's not helping me get a chance in doing it.

I couldn't help but punch the wall when the elevator opened.

I stormed into my room without even looking at my new house for the next few days. I don't need this training and I certainly don't need any coaching from Brutus. He can just tell me what to do but I don't have to abide. It isn't _his_ Games. He's won his and now it's my turn. I'll do it my own way. First off, need a new prep team. Secondly, stay on the good side of Brutus so that he can give me special equipment in the arena like Finnick Odiar got a Trident in his Game. Thirdly, I need to be kind to the tributes I want on my team as, unfortunately, killing Katniss Everdeen may have to be a team effort.

My room seems a lot bigger than mine at home and there is a very nice bathroom attached. I strip off my costume and have a shower. I don't wait for the temperature to get to the right centigrade, I just let the cool water roll down my hot body and let my intense emotions run away with the water.

"Cato?" A quiet mumbled voice sounds from the other room. I get out and put on a fresh robe and towel. Loosely tying the robe around my waist and drying my hair with the towel I walk out to see Ovalia peeking behind the door. Before (while I was in the parade) she had a mid-thigh lilac tight fitting dress but now, just a green buttoned up cardigan presents itself on her body. "I was wondering which room you'd gone to."

"What are you doing here, Ovalia?" I ask trying to cut the small talk out. I just can't be arsed with all the chit-chat some people take to get to the point so I sit down on the chair by my desk with my legs apart. I lean back in the chair, arms going over the sides.

Her cheeks turn a pale pink colour as she slowly walks over to me, unbuttoning her cardigan. "There is a reason why I'm here, Cato. I'm not just part of your prep team. I can be anything you wish to have."

Quickly, before she could straddle me, I got up. I do not need some floozy stripping off in my room. I do not wish to have sex with her or make any form of contact. This is not helping me win in the Games. This will side track me from being Victor. She can think she is something special but not to me. Ovalia is just a helper of mine who can be easily discarded. True, I have lost my virginity to a girl in 2 but that doesn't mean I didn't know them. I'm not just someone that will hop into bed with anyone. I have morals and I hope to keep those when I am Victor too. I may come across as a person who can get anyone but that doesn't mean I sleep with them. "Get out." I mumble as I pace back and forth.

"You sure?" Her voice squeaks as if surprised.

"Do you do this to every tribute you help to make presentable?" I question wondering if this shy girl, who I thought was nice, was all just a façade. I would have expected it from Neon as she's always on me but Ovalia? Guess I was…hoodwinked.

She starts buttoning up her green cardigan again her cheeks flaring even more. "It's worked with the others. You just seemed so arrogant about yourself that I didn't think you'd mind a little bit before you went off."

"Just get out." I comment pointing to the door annoyed at her and the whole night. "And if you wouldn't mind I would like you to say to Bird and the other two that I am sorry. If they wish you can all be my team… You've just got to tell me the designs. Ok?"

Ovalia salutes to me with a cheeky wink before leaving. These Capitol people are something else. I sit down on the end of my bed, calming myself down, before switching on the TV. Every chariot ride, each year, is again viewed over at 11 o'clock, as the Capitol citizen rally till dawn. Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith are bantering, as usual, about what to expect.

_"I don't know about you Claudius but I think we're going to have a good Game this year." _Flickerman comments leaning closer to the camera, that you can see the lens in his eyes._ "There seems to be a braver, confident and eager tributes this year. It's going to be hard to see which one is going to be Victor."_

_"You're right there, Caesar. We will just have to wait to see what the Game Makers have to say about each tribute before we can make a judgement."_

_"Very true but that hasn't always been correct." _Come on, get to the part where I arrive. I couldn't have done something wrong so it must be Cloves fault. There is no other explanation. The national anthem plays and you know now that the chariots will be out. _"Here they come Claudius. District 1 contains Marvel and Glimmer who look very revealing in their silver painted bodies."_

_"Arh, but look Caesar here comes District 2, Clove and Cato. He seems to show great potential. And here the crowd roar at his presence." _Templesmith is on my side. He sees the victor in me. None of them talk about the other Districts as the two are just talking about me too much.

Until an orange blaze emerges. _"What's this? Who is this?" _Flickerman asks, trying to get a better look._ "Is that District 12?" _The camera shot zooms in on the two tributes from 12_. "It is!" _He applauses as the crowd go wild. The boy grabs Katniss' hand and lifts it to the sky making the crowd go crazier_._ It's no surprise. Katniss looked amazing and so stunning that it's understandable that she beat me but the crowd will bite their hands when they see how terrible she is in the Games. It's common every year that the terrible tributes are always glorified in the rides and interviews, then they die in the first few days. Beware Katniss Everdeen: I will kill you.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N Yay! I'm loving writing/rereading what I've previously wrote. It may become stagnate on when I up load from now on because of the crimbo holidays and the amount of work I've got to get done. (Going to Uni next year so I have to get my art portfolio ready. Fingers crossed I get in.) I hope you like this story and some of you guys are on it, people on couldn't guess that it's Katniss who Cato's crush is. The reason behind it is in the film (the film I hate most in the world) he looks at her after the chariot ride seen and I just saw something there - am I the only one? PM me if you need me to explain or you get it.**

**It's quite long this one because it was originally 3 parts - I prefer short parts because sometimes you look at long ones and you want to just shoot yourself because too much is trying to be crammed into a part that is gets confusing. I hope it's not happening here.**


	6. Training day 1

We all stood in a circle around this woman who was blabbering on about… I don't know because I'm not paying attention. The silver, ever so delicate spears grasped my attention when I walked in and that's all I've been looking at ever since. I've only seen ones like those in books at school and how the Capitol creates weapons beneficial to the tributes. I feel like a child in a candy shop, this time it's with weapons. I've dreamed of spears like those with their heads so thin that if I was at a different angle there wouldn't be a head at all, yet they wouldn't shatter or break, and the smooth long handle is just simple. I can feel it calling out to me to touch it, to throw it into the middle of the target.

I notice the other tributes move away to different sections - all staying with their other district tribute - as I quickly walk to the spears. If it was just me here, I'd run there and be giggling to myself with so much joy in my heart. But that is too childish. I cannot let the other tributes see me being silly.

A very small boy with blonde tightly curled hair grabs one of the javelins before me. How dare that little , worthless kid touch my prize possessions?! His tribute teammate pulls him away from it as she has seen me charging towards them. "Yeah, you better take him away." I yell, anger rising to the surface. I didn't care that everyone could hear me, the point is to make people fear me so they will not touch my chosen weapon in the Games.

The girl with 4 on her shoulder, like the boy does, pulls him behind her and she firmly speaks, "We got here first, 2. Go learn something else." Her big brown bug eyes glare up at me and her lips are in a tight line.

A little laugh escapes my mouth. "Hey Clove, can you believe this? District 4 wants a fight." I shout over to Clove, who's throwing knives into a dummy. I level down to the girl, "Pick your best weapon, 4."

The girl goes to get a weapon while the boy scurries off to some other workshop. He's going to be easy to kill. There are loads of workshops in here but Brutus told me to show the districts our strengths. For the first day that's fine but for the next few days, I feel maybe I should learn something else as I've been working on my strength since I was 8 and that's it. I haven't learnt how to camouflage; how to make a trap or how to identify poisonous fruit.

I pick up a spear in my hand. It's the lightest thing I've ever held. If I was blind I'd have thought I'd picked up a feather. At 2, I thought we had the same weapons as the Capitol but clearly they have great masterpieces up their sleeves that only they can have. "Wakey wakey, 2!" District 4 girl comments, snapping her fingers in my face. "What were you thinking about?"

"How pointless this is going to be because you are nothing." I shrug.

Her breath gets caught in her throat and her hand is placed over her heart. "I'm seriously hurt 2." She winks getting a better grip on the axe she has brought over. "So what are we doing exactly?"

"The dummy target ahead is a tribute and you must get a better critical zone then I."

"And if I do beat you?"

"You may just survive the first day." I smile walking up to the line. _Relax. _Rolling my shoulders back, Katniss materialises as the dummy. Her grey eyes bore into mine as I lift the spear. Her mouth opens into a scream as I throw. Her eyes have that mass panic in them and fear as the spear digs into her stomach. A smile plasters on my face as I think _Katniss Everdeen, if I have to kill you I will do it slowly and painfully._

"Pfft, you call that a _good_ critical area." 4 snickers as she steps up to the line. "Move out of the way." I sit down far away – she could throw it backwards – and watch her. Her hands clasp together at the end of the axe like she's going to throw the hammer in an ancient games called the Olympics. The axe appears behind her head in one easy move and she swings letting go. The axe spins horizontally to the neck of the dummy. No way is that going to chop off the …. NO WAY! The head just flew off and the axe is stuck in the wall. "Don't look so gobsmacked 2. Don't underestimate."

"That was…" I whisper trying to attach my jaw back. "How did you learn that?"

She just shrugs. "A girl learns things when taught by Finnick Odiar."

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Wisteria Ulcon. Stupid name I know but parents are parents."

Things got really boring after that. I made acquaintances with Marvel and his annoying partner, Glimmer. Wisteria went to all the different workshops with her fellow tribute whereas I just stayed throwing spears and swords like I had been for the past 10 years. I tried to find District 3 as both mentors said they could be useful but without their costumes on, I didn't know who's from what. Some of the tributes are talking to another, trying to get to know each other apart from Katniss. I don't blame her. These people are just obstacles who all eventually have to die so you can win. What's the point in knowing them?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As usual, dinner's quiet. Even Incuras is saying very little. Since being in the Capitol his dress sense has seemed to be weirder by the day. Today, he's wearing a rainbow suit with a halo above his messed up hair. Bird and Clove's stylist, Wysel, is eating with us too. Wysel looks very much like Incuras apart from Wysel's had more work done to look more rodent like. "Are you two related?" I ask over the deafening silence.

"He's my younger brother." Incuras smiles, continuing to blabber on about everything the two of them have been up to. Yawn. I didn't ask for a history lesson.

The Avox walks over to Brutus with a phone. It all goes silent as we watch him talk into the telephone waiting to know what's been said. No emotion is given until he ends the call. "Cato, my star," Brutus explodes with happiness. "That was District 4 mentor and they wish to speak with us tomorrow at lunch. What did you do?"

"He was flirting with the girl." Clove huffs crossing her arms.

"No I …."

Enobaria interrupts me, "It doesn't matter. Whatever you did has worked. Now tomorrow-" That was the night then: talking about tomorrow's preparations. Bird and Wysel had to make special outfits for tomorrow. I had to go through what I wanted seeing as I made a palaver about the costume I have to agree with everything. Thankfully, it was over soon. But then the prep team had to get hold of me. The washing and scrubbing began, again, as if I'd magically got incredibly dirty from yesterday.

When I was finally finished there wasn't anything else to do. I paced. I loitered. I ate. Still bored. My feet led me into the elevator and my finger pressed the button for the roof before I could protest. Why was I thinking of going to the roof? Nothing amazing is up there.

The door's open with a cool breeze awakening me. Footsteps are coming from around the corner so I quickly hide behind the plant nearest to me, as I'm not supposed to be up here as it belongs to 12. So not fair. Speaking of 12, the blonde boy walks past and exits through a door.

Katniss Everdeen could be up here, too. My heart races and my palms start to sweat at the thought of her. I lurk out of my hiding place and strut out from the corner. There she is. Her hair is down in long brown waves. Her face looks out to the city where different colours aluminate her face. "Peeta, don't just stand there. You can sit down again" Her voice travels to my ears.

"Sorry fire girl, it's not Peeta." I comment, sitting on a cushioned chair in the shadows. "Maybe you'll think I'm better than Peeta."

"Have you saved my life?" She glares my way.

"No but I could." I lie. "Maybe I will in the games."

A little snicker escapes her. "Please, the only reason why you are here is to win like everyone else. You will kill and I will be one of them. We are just a petty piece in Panem."

"No we aren't. We are what makes Panem great."

"What are you doing up here, Career?" Her voice becomes more aggressive at Career. I know the lower districts call district 1, 2 and 4 tributes Careers but I don't understand why. We are tributes too. They could have been taught by their victors too. They had time to practice. Right? I really don't know what happens outside of District 2.

I shrug, "I've been bored all day so why not come up here."

"Maybe if you tried a different workshop you wouldn't be so bored." Katniss comments, getting up and walking away. I just watch her leave. She is completely different to what I thought. She's so uptight and aggressive. Maybe if we weren't in the same position of having to kill each other she could be different. Her little interaction with me has only made me more curious about her. She is a mystery which I'd love to get to know. There has to be a reason for her hostility towards me and others – from the look of it. Maybe it's because she's here. Katniss Everdeen, why aren't you happy?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N Another one. I lied a tad on the last one but eventually they will become stagnant. **

**Don't you just love Wisteria! She is the best and has to be the best character ever - quite a pairing for Cato. Will she be a challenge for him or do you think she will 'calm' him down. :3 only I know. :P But I'd like to hear what you guys would think.**


	7. The lunch meal

"Clato, please sit down." Finnick Odiar smiles pointing at the seats allocated for Clove and I. He is how everyone says he is. Tall, muscular, enviously attractive, tanned, bronzed hair and those magical sea green eyes I hear my mom mention. Along with my mom, he has captured many women with those eyes and that charismatic smile of his. She told me that he didn't need to do anything for sponsors because no other tribute could beat his looks. Maybe I need to pick up pointers on him. I'm highly attractive and I can, falsely, have a perfect personality.

"Please never call _us_ that." I ask, glaring at him. Clove doesn't say anything just gapes at him with her mouth open. Another he has captured. Wisteria sits opposite me in a light green dress with her district 4 partner next to her, in a horrible green suit. So glad, I choose my outfit. The jet black suit fits perfectly. A simple white shirt caresses my muscles with a thin black tie done up to the top button. Even Clove looks good today – not that I've really noticed. She, too, is wearing a black and red piece.

I'm so glad that I'm on level 2, as well. Our décor is white and black –simple – because of district 2 being Peacekeepers. But here on level 4, its verdigris hues making it look like the sea. The walls shimmer in the light playing the surfs of the ocean. Nets, hooks and tridents decorate the floors and ceilings, partitioning the rooms.

Wisteria leans over the table towards me and whispers, "He's got little names for everyone in these Games."

"My favourite one is Peeniss." Finnick laughs. A little smile appears on my face thanking that our name isn't as bad as that. Wisteria and 4 boy are laughing their heads off along with Finnick. Is this District 4 humour? No one laughs on the district 2 side of the table but a few smiles spread across some faces. Brutus and Enobaria are stoned faced, as usual. Have they always been like that? "Peeniss. Classic. Come on Brut and Enob smile a little. It's not gonna kill you."

"Yeah 2, where's the laughter?" Wisteria giggles, pointing at me. "Do you not have humour in your district?"

"We don't have a humour week or holiday." I commented, stoned face which only makes District 4 laugh even harder. It's the truth though. We don't laugh at home, at school or at the training centre. We don't snicker at names. We don't tell jokes. Maybe district 2 isn't as funny as some districts but we have the highest rate of winners. All we've ever done is train, train and train. They've kicked the funny bone out of us – is that such a crime? Life isn't fun. If anything District 2 has encouraged reality instead of fiction and dreams. If that gives me an edge of the other districts, because all they can do is laugh and joke about anything, then I'm not complaining.

Finnick Odiar spoke for most of the lunch meal with the occasional answer or chip in from the others but I'd lost interest. The only reason why district 2 is down here is because of me: no one could be bothered to ask my anything. Am I invisible? I ended up making a picture out of the bizarre fishy food. The plates were cleared away by the criminals who have deceived Panem. If they are going to steal, murder or even complain about our lustrous nation then they deserve to be Avox. I excused myself to leave. I didn't end far. The balcony – which we don't have on level 2 – beckoned me. Fresh air is all I need.

You just can't beat the smell of fresh air. Everywhere you go it's different. Here the smell of fuel is more prominent whereas on the roof the plants mask the smell – reminding me of 2. Every house in 2 is surrounded by plants, spreading their aroma to your nose. Storm clouds cover the sky but no rain touches my hand as I extend it out. I've heard of the Capitol having force fields around the area so that the rain doesn't ruin the make-up everyone wears here that would make the roads become washed in a rainbow.

"What's up with you, 2?" Wisteria asks, standing next to me. "Why so glum, chum?"

"I'm not your chum." I glare down at her. "Or your friend. Or whatever you want to call it."

"Jeez, calm down Cato." She turns her head, looking out towards to Capitol. "You are going to have to trust me though, when we are in the arena."

"From what I saw yesterday, I will trust you with my life."

Wisteria smiles before sighing, "I never wanted to be a part of this."

"Why not?" I question. This girl has trained most of her life to be in the games: the whole of her district have some point in their life so they can be ready for it. So has 2. Everyone in 2 wants be in the games…right? I look behind to see Clove sitting on the sofa fiddling with a loose bit of string on the hem of her dress. I've never asked a fellow 2, if they want to be in the games. I just thought everyone had the same attitude as me!

"Why _not_?" Wisteria's voice squeaks as if offended by the question. "Are you serious? These games kill innocent children for fun to prove a point, which should have been settled in the Dark Days. I've hardly lived my life yet I'm put in this situation of killing kids my age or younger just for the Capitols entertainment. They-" she pointed to the city before us "-choose who they wish to reap. Everyone thinks it's random but does anyone check what's in the fish bowl? No." Wisteria doesn't wait for me to respond but I'd never thought about it like that. Could my name have actually been in the bowl, the bowl that I have kept as a token? These games would have been the last chance for me to be a tribute. I never gave Incuras time to call 2's boy tribute – was it me they picked?

"How do you know this?"

Her view stays on the city, "I checked when no one was looking. It took a long time but all the names in there were mine."

Without even thinking, I run out of there. I hear questions flowing my way but I don't respond. The curiosity of knowing is stronger than it had ever been. Never have I ever thought it was a shame, I've trusted the Capitol to do it fair and proper. Why wouldn't I trust them?

As soon as the elevator doors opened a barged into my room. There it was. The answer. I tipped the fish bowl over, not caring if it shattered, and began opening all the folded pieces of paper. Nothing. Everyone, so far, has been blank. It didn't stop me though. Frantically, I tried to search for one piece of paper with writing on. In the back of my mind, it told me to stop trying but I couldn't think like that. What if I hadn't volunteered, who would have been chosen? There had to be a piece of paper with type on!

"I told you there would be a few surprises." President Snow said, making me scatter from the mess on the floor.

"How did you get in here?"

"That doesn't matter." He smiles, kneeling down to my eye level. "What matters is that you should forget about what you've just realised."

"Why would you let me keep it then, sir?"

President Snows grin spread further, "Every tribute keeps a token and every tribute finds something about the Games. No one reveals anything, because they are not allowed to."

"What would have happened if I didn't volunteer? Would Incuras have named anyone, he could think of?"

"You ask a lot of questions, Cato. What happened to the lad that just did what he was told? Have you grown a backbone? Have you understood why the lower district hate us? Is it that District 4 girl thats got you questioning my rules?"

I stand up, trying to regain any pride I had left in me. How could I have questioned our leader? The Games are made for a purpose. It doesn't matter how tributes are picked. I look straight into the President's eyes and comment, "He is still here, sir. I just like to know answers."

"Ok, I'll give you a little clue. In the lower districts, the allegeable tributes apply for tesserae, as they do not have enough food to feed for their families, but this can result in their name being put in to the glass balls seven times. They all think that the Capitol are being mean to them because we don't give them enough food, but they are the ones breeding like rabbits. Between your district and 12, there is nearly a 1:800 ratio." Snow blabbered on, "The higher districts don't have to put their names in, so we don't. Your escort decides on who should be reaped, if no one answers. If you want more questions ask Incuras, he'll tell you who he was going to pick."

What if it wasn't me?


	8. The Trail

Brutus hadn't guided me this morning. I didn't even see his face. Enobaria was teaching Clove on what to do but where is my help? Just because I know exactly what I'm going to do in the trials doesn't mean a little advice couldn't be given. Ever since I can remember, I've looked up to this phenomenal man, hoping that one day I will be the next one and now, when I needed him the most he was nowhere in sight. Some Victor he is.

Incuras is talking on the phone and I just watch him. I try to see if he has any motives towards me - did he pick me to get rid of me? Do the other escorts know who's going to be picked as well? Odd questions kept popping up in my head making me ponder everyone of them more and more. _Does it matter, you are here!_ But it did matter. These Games would have been my last one, if I hadn't have volunteered who would it have been?

It's too late, to ask, now. Clove and I have been shepherded into the elevator, down to a silver chamber. Every tributes eyes lock onto us as we are the last ones down. The annoying girl from 1 has already entered to be trial, which is definitely a good thing. It's impossible for a tribute, in the lower districts, to get a high score because of malnutrition or something like that. I just think its laziness. Maybe they should show improvements in their tributes, so they can get better food. It's all about apples and oranges, people!

Clove soon went off. We haven't really spoken since the train ride but that's not my fault. _She_ went in my room when I said no. _She_ sat down. _She_ didn't realise that _she'd_ changed and put a knife to _my_ throat. So yeah, it's _her_ fault.

Sitting back on the bench, arms over the side, I glance out the side of my view and the district 12 boy is looking at me. Not in a timid way – he wants me to bring it. A little, quiet snicker escapes me. How stupid is he? Has he seen me and the power I have? No one confronts me or wishes to take me on. I've seen him in training and all he can seem to do is blend into a tree. But he has an advantage over me. He knows Everdeen. He knows everything about her strategies, strengths and weaknesses. District 12 boy may be useful - got to talk to Brutus about that.

Actually, screw Brutus.

I stood up, to stroll over to the optimistic boy but Seneca Crane's voice buzzed through the intercom "_District 2. Stark, Cato._" This is my moment to prove to them – I am the one.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," I announce, as I enter the training centre. All their eyes look my way. Good, I've got their attention. I know they've only seen three others but it's gotta be boring. Especially towards the end. Maybe Everdeen won't do so well after all. You can't get the sponsors if you don't entertain the Game makers. Tying a few knots won't suffice. "I hope to show you what a true victor can do."

"Please Cato, take the stage and show us what Panem truly has to offer." Seneca comments sitting down, after retrieving some of the pork from the huge spit roasted pig on the table. The others follow, intrigued by what I can do.

Those beautiful spears still await my touch. Eventhough, I've used them for the past 3 days, they still call for me. And just like a long lost lover, I run to them picking them up in my hands, remembering everything about them. Before I've had time to reminisce I throw 3 (one after the other) into the dummy across the other side of the centre – all hitting critical areas.

A swords area anticipates me. In training, I hadn't used this as much but I knew the idea. You stand in the middle of this circle and rubber dummies pop up around the edge. It shouldn't be too hard: I've got good fast reflexes. One, two, three and I'm off. Cutting them in half, stabbing them until the sword goes straight threw and heads off. I had 24 to kill and in a minute they are all wiped out. No one would stand a chance if everyone runs to the Cornucopia at the start. Just put them in a circle now so I can be victor.

"Bravo." A squeaky voice shouts, clapping. The others follow, all alighted by me. The whole training centre fills with noise. Good luck coming on after my performance. "Well done, Cato. That was thrilling."

"You are most welcome." I smile, giving a bow.

"Please, take the exit to your left." Seneca grinned, pointing in the direction.

The adrenaline was still pumping through my veins as I ran out of the silver chamber. My whole body is shacking with the joy and anticipating of killing. My whole vision is in red. It doesn't make me a bad person, it makes me ready for what will happen in the arena.

I take a seat to calm myself down, which works, but I lose track of time as I think of the Games. Who is going to die by my hands? Who will I try to use as strategic fodder? Who will be my strongest opponent?

"Are you alright, 2?" I hear Wisteria's voice but I don't see her. I'm running through a corn field, chasing after someone. Blood is pouring from my arm as I swing my sword, cutting down the 7ft wheat. Thunder is the soundtrack to this hunt and the lightning guides me, enlightening the pitch black. "Cato." Her voice calls again but I'm still tranced by the tale unfolding. I continue to swish my weapon until I hit something harder than grass. The body falls to the floor, it's back pouring out red liquid. Air feels weird to me, like it's water clogging up my lungs, as I catch my breath back. A little twitch in it's leg. That shouldn't be happening - the amount of blood that is spilt would have killed it by now. I leap onto it's back and press my hands over it's neck. The body jerked frantically trying to get out of my grasp but it wouldn't work - my strength is strong as a bulls. "CATO!"

A sharp, throbbing pain appears in my side waking me up from my trance. The first thing I see is Wisteria's face - full of panic and horror. The second thing: my hands are around her neck. _My hands are around her neck! _"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." I spluttered, rapidly getting off of her. "I didn't realise…I was hallucinating about the Games."

"It's okay." She hoarsely spoke.

"Why was no one stopping me?" I ask, helping her up. "We're not the only people in here."

"Sure, the receptionist was going to notice." 4 commented, looking over at her. So much concentration was on her face as she painted her nails, while chatting on the phone. Capitol people: I'm never going to understand them. "How come you waited out here?"

I shrug and walk away towards the elevator.

Wisteria wouldn't let it go though, "Are you okay?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"I'm not the one going crazy, even before the Games have begun." She smiled, walking into the empty elevator. "You can talk to me."

I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't. There's the unknown bond between Wisteria and I. It's not like how I feel towards… I don't know what I feel towards Everdeen but it's not the same with Wisteria. We can easily talk to each other and get along, which has never happened to me and it's weirding me out. It's as if she's the sister I wish I had, instead of the one back in 2, and really care about. That is a really bad thing. My parents had said my emotions would be my strongest weapon but how can they? I couldn't kill Wisteria and, I can't believe I'm going to say this, if I die, I want her to win.

With a heavy sigh, I look at her, "4, I want to be your friend but what if it's just us two at the end?"

"Let's hope it doesn't get to that."

The doors open onto level 2, where all The Careers have all congregated. We make false pleasantries but join onto our other districts tribute, well apart from Clove and I. The adrenaline, or could it be nervous, appear again and I start to pace. Why had I hallucinated? If it happens again, it's going to affect my judgement. My judgement is what I need to win, I cannot loose that.

"Jeez 2, you gonna make a ditch in the carpet if you keep it up." Wisteria giggles, who is sitting on the sofa with the rest of them. Our mentors haven't seen us since our trials but I know that they have assembled in one of the next rooms, somehow 'helping' us to be victors. Well, more so that I can be victor. The people on the sofa, all unsure of each other, are here to help me win too. They are just pawns in a chess game, having to protect me – the king. No matter what they think, I will be the victor of these Hunger Games.

"Maybe it will match the same one that's in his brain." The little boy from District 4 mumbles, head down and concentrating on ripping at his finger nails.

Now that stops me. "Are you calling me thick?" I ask, trying to hold back my rage. How dare this weak, insignificant, little kid call me anything below outstanding? For the last few days, he's seen the damage I can do with a sword and a spear. Just looking at me, you can see I have unbelievable strength. Yet this meaningless boy, questions my intelligence?! "If I have a ditch in my brain, then how big is yours?"

"I don't follow." He whispers, looking into my eyes. His face maybe emotionless but his eyes sure have the fog of fear in them.

"Well, you see _Dick_-"

"That's not my name."

"Don't interrupt me, Dick." My anger will blow any second now, if he continues to talk. No one interrupts me! "If you're _so_ intelligent then you'd know not to insult me. In the arena, you better watch your back because I won't think twice before killing your irrelevant ass."

Tears roll down the kids face before he moves, running off to precious Finnick or to Level 4. I don't care. He could be hiding in a dirty, killer diseased pit and I still wouldn't give a rat's ass. "Nice one." Marvel, the lanky dark haired boy from District 1, smiles. "I was waiting for that waste of space to go."

"You'd be surprised at what he can do." Wisteria comments, smirking slightly.

"Please, that kid couldn't kill a mockingjay because _it's pretty and has a heart_."

Wisteria gets up and pushes me in the chest. Well, tries to. "Why do you underestimate everyone's strength's? He could be as good as Johanna."

"'Could be' are the words in that sentence that give me doubt."

"You couldn't kill a mockingjay either, Cato." She comments before storming off to find her friend.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N I'm loving writing these parts, again. I hope you like it as much as I do. There is a lot of Wisteria and Cato in this (sorry to all those that hate her) but I just love her. When I was reading the books, I don't know why, but I thought she would be a big part in his life when in the Games. She is the first person to die in their pack, that he didn't cause or have anything to do with and, I felt, he would have been upset by that and even more determined to win. I don't know, it's just something I saw. Call me crazy!**

**I've been clever in this part and put in two foreshadowing points. Numero uno.) Cato hallucinating about a chase for a guy in a wheat field. *cough* thresh *cough*. And numero dos.) The last comment of the part "You couldn't kill a mockingjay either, Cato." which he doesn't. *cough* Katniss doesn't die, especially not by his hands. *cough* **


	9. 9 The unbelievable score

"What the…." I gasp as the last person's score appears on the TV before switching it off. Clove and I had been elated about our scores – both getting tens and that we beat all the other Careers. Wisteria didn't do too bad getting an 8, clearly not showing the Gamemakers her true potential but that's not my problem. Nothing could have beaten us down from our high - not even when the guy from 11, got the same number as I. Everything looked and felt right until 12's scores popped up.

"How the hell has that girl got that high a score?" I explode standing up. "All she could do was tie a knot and tell the difference between a few berries. How the fuck does that make her get an 11?"

Brutus and Enobaria's mouths opened, closed and opened again but they couldn't come up with an answer. "Maybe she was told to keep her best advantage secret until the end." Clove mumbles, looking straight ahead at the blank screen, shell shook at the outcome we've just witnessed. I don't know what happened to Incuras but I just hope he's gone to get an explanation off someone.

"What would that be, Clove?" I yell, really wanting to hit something. No one was meant to get a higher score than me, especially a District 12 tribute. What on earth could she have possibly done to better me? "Does she have a hidden talent of swinging a sword? Shooting arrows? Throwing something 10x her body weight? She's a District 12. They aren't meant to see the light of day because they are stuck in a mine, let alone see an eleven next to their name or even a weapon!"

Anger starts to overwhelm me. Out of all the tributes, Everdeen (and even her little blonde companion) are the ones I never assumed to be one of my biggest dangers. I'd weighted her up to be a determined tribute but not one that could get an eleven next to their name. How had I not seen it? I have no preparation or assumptions at what she is truly capable of. That scares me the most.

"Cato, maybe you should sit down." Incuras smiles, pointing to the seat next to Clove. "We have work to do."

I huffed and walked out of there. I needed to clear my head. This could not be happening. I'm sure the President is shocked as well. He would not have allowed that number to be presented!

An anger shook my body, making it tremble as I walked into my room and it reminded me of how I felt before I hallucinated._ What is wrong with me!? _My mother has warned me about my anger and how I black out when it overpowers me. I don't faint. I'm still up and about; I just don't remember what happens while I'm like that. Of course, I've never believed her but I'm starting to. It seems that whatever consumes me keeps me there, not wanting to let go.

"Cato, are you okay?" The escort gently knocks the door, before sitting on the sofa.

"No I'm not."

"I have asked someone, who knows someone, who is a Gamemaker and get the gossip of what happened."

That gets my attention. "Go on."

"They weren't specific on the event that occurred but Katniss has great aim and wasn't afraid to make a point."

"Arh, so she is an archer."

"You didn't hear it from me." Incuras winks, tapping his nose. "She supposedly shot an arrow straight at an apple that was in the pigs mouth, right next to Seneca Crane."

"How did you get this information?"

"People owe me favours." He smiles and for once, I could see the real person behind all the Capitol make up. Incuras has a dark side, a very mysterious side of him that unnerves me. What does this guy do when the Games are happening? Is he a head mobster? Maybe I shouldn't have judged him for being a pansy at the sight of blood - it could be a facade. "Why do you think 'the Careers' always win? We know everything about everyone before getting to the arena."

"Seriously?"

"Did that spoil your idea of everything being equal and fair? I'm sure the President has already spoken to you."

I nod, "Yes and he says you would have chosen the male tribute."

"That is true." Incuras grins, standing up and strolls over to the door. "I assume you'd like to know who I would have picked."

I nod, again.

"Unfortunately, it wasn't you."

"Who would you have picked then?"

He shrugged, "For once, I didn't have anyone in my head. Everyone knew you'd have volunteered."

"Why didn't you pick me before?"

Again, Incuras shrugs before leaving my room.

Can you believe it?! I wasn't picked. I'm always picked. Incuras knew exactly who he'd have picked. It must be someone who I don't like - well, that narrows it down. Could it have been Cannon, who can throw triple his body weight? Yves, a camouflage expert, or Otto, a great underwater combat fighter? Even the piddly little kids could have been picked over me. This is not fair - I'm supposed to be enjoying myself but instead I'm pondering whether I was truly supposed to be a Victor. Did Incuras see me being better suited as a Peacekeeper?

_Get over yourself, man. You volunteered. Who cares? No one. Think about the arena, who do you need on your team. Think!_

It didn't take longer to idealise the perfect pack. All I have to do it call them - I'm sure Brutus has had his hands full with phone calls on people wanting to be in the winning group. It must happen every year. Every escort must hassle the higher districts, even petty proud Katniss has asked. Probably.

I grab the phone and dial for District 12's level. The slurred lines of Haymitch Abernathy, spoke. "Hello."

"I would like to speak to the blonde guy."

"A please would be nice."

"Just get on with it, drunk."

A few muttered breathes were spoke as the phone was exchanged.

"Er, you wanted to talk to me." He comments. Everything in my subconscious was screaming at me not to make this deal - no one has ever succumb to the lower districts for help - yet he knows Everdeen. He knows the answers to why she got a high score. "So what did you want me for, Cato?"

That is the question. What do I want him for without sounding as if I'm using him? A little smile plasters on my face as I begin, "You, mister, are very clever. _Very _clever. Tricking us all in thinking you were weak and pathetic. Very clever. Had to keep your 'special' talent a secret from us … _Careers._" A light bulb has just switched on in my brain, as a superb idea comes to mind. The blonde knows things, us higher districts don't. He knows knot tying, camouflage, wild fruit that isn't poisonous and everything about Everdeen. He may just be the biggest asset to the whole Games. Befriending him will be the easiest strategy. "What do you say to being part of my group?"

"Are you sure you are talking to the right person?"

"Come on, a guy that gets an eight shouldn't be overlooked."

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone, making my patients run very thin. "I'll take that offer."

"I will see you tomorrow then. I'll get my escort to give yours the details of what will happen." I didn't wait for a farewell, who has time. "Incuras," I order, hoping his little pointy ears will hear.

His elaborate self appears at my door. His appearance, when in night attire is completely different from his normal self - he looks normal. His long whiskers aren't there anymore, showing off his very chiselled features as he tries to grow stubble. A rainbow nightgown is present on his body with the same nightcap on, covering up those hideous tattoos of his. "Yes, Cato."

"Can you arrange for a lunch meal with 1, the boy from 3, Wisteria, that sly girl from 5 and the male 12 tribute?"

"What about your interview lessons. It's a big big _big_ day tomorrow."

"I'm sure a few hours won't hurt anybody."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N I want to thank everyone that reads this. It is the best story on my fan fiction page, which I'm surprised about tbh - I thought the Disney one would have done better. My writing style doesn't change so if you like that please check out my other stories on here, even if you just comment on a chapter on why you don't like it, it is totally cool.**

**This part was a lot shorter. At least 1000 words shorter. I believe it has made it better and has truly started to show what the Games are like for the higher districts and how different everything is from the lower ones. **


	10. 10 Cue Cato to the Stage

Another chance for me to shine is just around the corner. Clove has just stepped out onto the platform to greet Flickerman – the blue wonder. He's going to make me look even more astonishing than I already am. Nothing can go wrong. No one can steal my light, not even precious 12.

Today had gone well, better than I thought. Everyone seemed on board about being in the 'Career' pack. Peeta didn't hesitate to say yes to be in our pack, which was unexpected - out of the three bystanders I'd invited, I thought I would have had a struggle on my hands with him – 12 never seem to turn their back on one another. Apollo (the boy from district 3) practically wept with relief when I'd asked him. Clearly the first one to go when not needed. The girl from District 5, Vixen (uncanny with her face slightly fox-ish), was the hardest: kept asking questions on strategy. I told her a few ideas I'd have because I didn't see the harm.

Turning back to nod at my fellow comrades, cool grey eyes stop me. They put me in a trance, as they so often do whenever my eyes fall upon hers. Everdeen's beautiful stern face, emotionlessly looks at mine like a piece of glass, something that does not affect her life but is just there. To her, I'm just a member of the Career's pack – nothing more, nothing less. Her underestimation of me is somewhat pleasurable. Tonight, her hair is up in a fancy braid pulling it off her sharp face to show off those stunning looks. Her dress is the red that is present in a flame; everyone will be in awe of her like they are a moth to a flame.

"Who are you ogling?" Wisteria snaps at her rhetorical question. She yanks down on my suit jacket making our eyes level. Her hair is tightly curled around her face giving her an afro which has a fishing net veil fall in front of one eye. A high necked sea green – puffy at the waist – dress is easily put onto her body. "Seriously, Cato? I thought you were all abou-"

I drag her out of the ears of my opponents before she can finish. "How can you be crushing on a fellow tribute? Especially one you've got to kill. President Snow gave you orders."

After the blonde boy left, last night, I'd invited Wisteria to come around because I trust her the most out of all these tributes. She needed to know what I've been told to do by the President: I know she will help some way or another. "I … Pfft, I'm …. Pfft." I couldn't manage anything like a lie or any sound that didn't sound like I was trying to think of a lie. _Get it together, man!_

Stand up straight. Shoulders back. Brush down jacket suit. "I'm not crushing on anyone, 4."

"Liar." Her delicate index finger points back as she angrily whispers. "Don't bullshit me, Stark. At the start, I thought you were just trying to figure out how to kill her or to see what she could do but not this time." Wisteria pulls down on my tie this time, our faces only a few centimetres away. "Listen here mister, Katniss is the enemy and let's hope that the little blonde will help us kill her. Got it?"

"Cue Cato Stark to the stage." The intercom voice fuzzes.

Stand up straight. Shoulders back. Brush down jacket suit. All I give her is a small nod. Never have I seen her so angry or demanding or in control. Slightly scary but that is what I need to stay focused. If she dies before the others in the pack, I think everything will just fall apart. Like me, her mind is set on a goal – even if that is the same goal as mine, we will help each other no matter what. I hope.

_Cato, this girl has made you think she is your friend. Listen to yourself – you both want the same thing – to be Victor. Only one can. Remember that is you and you need to do it by yourself!_

"Stark to stage. NOW!" The intercom orders loudly.

"Jeez, keep your purple toupee on." I glower, strolling up the stairs.

The big introduction begins for me to perform. Caesar Flickerman every year (somehow) makes the weakest contestant look impressive. But there is no need to make me look extraordinary – I already am.

The crowd's volume increases as I make my way over to my chair. Smile. Wave. Bow. Everything I can think of to make myself get the biggest reaction comes flowing through my mind like a charisma wave. Flex muscles. Wink. Blow Kisses. Even when I reach my seat, I still stand soaking in the atmosphere and their love. I haven't felt so reassured that I'm going to win these Games since being in District 2.

Flickerman joins me placing his hand on my shoulder, cheering along with everyone else. He points to my chair, knowing that he needs to get as much information out of me as possible in a short amount of time. As soon as I relax into the chair, everything goes silent. Thousands of eyes watching my every move telling themselves, I'm still the one to bet on. Let the interview begin.

"That was quite an entrance, Cato." Flickerman smiles massively, spreading to the side of his ears.

"What can I say, the Capitol has my back." I grin back, winking at a girl I see gazing at me in the crowd. Brutus earlier had said play the audience, make them part of the interview. Aim for the woman more than the men, use your charm – be funny, honest and strong. Swivelling in my chair, I turn to them and shout, "Do you not?"

The audience roars again. I'd seen Flickerman do it in previous interviews – getting the crowd overexcited and the reception you get is unexplainable. It just picks you up letting you be taken across the noise as if floating on water. It doesn't last long because Caesar's cheerful voice quietens them, "Not surprising when a tribute gets a 10. Tell us, what is your strength?"

"I've got to keep some things secret, Caesar. There's no anticipation or excitement when you know something already." I smirk, leaning back into the chair. "Don't worry though; you will see when that countdown stops tomorrow."

"You're very relaxed about the Games." Flickerman continues to smile as if there is no other emotion to him. Occasionally a nod, an arched brow or a shocked expression appears on his plastered Capitol face. Copying my actions, he too leans back very relaxed by all of this. _ Don't get too comfortable_. "Already seeing the victor's crown then?"

A little chuckle escapes me as I lean forward – elbows resting on my knees -, "I wouldn't say I'm 100% about that. Maybe 99% sure." A laugh comes out of the crowd followed by everyone else. Nice to see I can still crack a joke. Wisteria is rubbing off on me. That's humour ticked off my list – what next?

Flickerman turns to the audience, points to me smiling, "It looks like we've got a very confident tribute here. How do we praise confidence?" Again the loud praise, cheer, applause fills my ears my heart races joining in with the sound giving everything a rhythm. I stand as if pulled towards the sound. Again I bow, kiss, wink, wave to my admirers – the people that will bring me gifts everyday so that I will win. "Thank you Cato. And we wish that the odds are in your favour."

The sound can still be heard after I leave. Even in the elevator. Beat that interview fellow Districts!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N Bloody hell, it's been ages since I updated this. I'm sorry guys but with Crimbo and New Year's going on, I haven't had chance. And then I have to get my art portfolio ready for my University interviews which, I feel, is no where near ready. STRESSED! Writing this bit here has made it be even more stressful. Honestly, I think after this upload there may not be another until February. Totally Sucks! :(**

**Hope everyone had a good Christmas and a drunken New Year. :P**


End file.
